All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue
by rocker95
Summary: Takes place between All Dogs 1 & 2. Charlie has fears of losing Anne-Marie after what happened in the first movie; a normal night turns disasterous. T Just In Case.
1. 1989

All Dogs Go To Heaven Epilogue

Okay, so I know that the movie took place in 1939, but for me, it took place in 1989. It just seems right to me. I also updated the song style. Sorry if that makes it suck.

Chapter 1: 1989

Hell, 1989.

A charred cell.

Charlie thought about the revenge, greed and carelessness he had previously done.

A demon-like pig sat beside him.

"I heard they give you one wish before death is official." it said.

"Is that so?" asked Charlie believing it was lying.

"Yes." said the pig.

One of the "king's" demons unlocked Charlie's cell.

"Oh no, not more whips!" thought Charlie and went with them.

He'd already had 50 cuts on the back from whips.

"Don't worry, it'll sting." said the demon.

"Stop reading my thoughts." said Charlie.

"I told you once before, you're not the boss here, the king is." said the demon.

Once in front of the throne, the demon electrocuted Charlie and he screamed in agony.

As Charlie tried to make his move, the demon hit him in the back of the head with a metal bat.

The next thing Charlie knows is that he's hanging upside down by one foot that had a shock collar around it over a pond of lava.

He screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" he cried.

"I could've given you your wish, but you attacked." said the king, pacing by the pond.

"Please let me wish!" begged Charlie.

"Well, I don't have many people like you, so why not?" asked the king. "What is your wish?"

"I just wanna say goodbye to Anne-Marie." said Charlie.

"Very well." said the king and got a demon escort.

Anne-Marie's house.

Charlie stood by Anne-Marie's bed looking at her with a smile and a tear ran down his cheek. It was the first time in a long time he'd cried.

Anne-Marie opened her eyes.

"Hi, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"Hey, kiddo." said Charlie.

"Charlie will you stay?" asked Anne-Marie.

"No, I gotta go, Squeakers." said Charlie.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" asked Anne-Marie.

"I'm going on a little journey." said Charlie.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Anne-Marie.

"I'm sure you will." said Charlie. "But in the meantime, will you take care of Itch? He needs someone to talk to every once in a while."

"I love you, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"I love you too, Squeakers." said Charlie. "How's about you get some rest for me?"

"Okay, Charlie." said Anne-Marie. "Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Squeakers." said Charlie sadly.

"Charlie, it's time to come home now." said a soft voice from a blue orb.

"I thought you said I could never come back." said Charlie.

"You gave your life for hers." said the soft voice. "It's time to come home."

So he followed it to Heaven.

March 19, 1990.

It was a rainy day. There was a treehouse around Charlie's burned down gambling place. Itchy spent time there on Tuesdays. He felt bad all the time and it was the place he could go to forget the pain. He normally would look at what's below with a telescope.

"You looking for someone like me?" asked a familiar voice.

Itchy turned around and saw Charlie. He had a smile with shiny teeth and a happy look in his eyes. The watch that had been around his neck a year ago was gone.

"Charlie!" Itchy said happily. 


	2. Back

Chapter 2: Back

The rain stopped and Charlie and Itch ran back to Anne-Marie's house.

Anne-Marie's adopted parents went out for a while.

Anne-Marie ate waffles and looked at a picture of her and Charlie.

"May I interest you in comedy tune?" asked his voice from upstairs.

Anne-Marie turned around and saw Charlie walk down the stairs. He sang Eat It, originally sang by "Weird Al" Yankovic.

"Charlie!" said Anne-Marie. "You came back!"

"Did I say you would see me again?" asked Charlie in a happily tone.

"Yep." said Anne-Marie.

Charlie calmed down and with a tear in his eye, said "I missed you a lot, kiddo."

"Charlie?" asked Anne-Marie. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Charlie lied.

"Yes you are, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"Maybe some day you'll know, but not right now." said Charlie.

"Okay, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"Listen Squeakers, may I talk to Itchy?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." said Anne-Marie and left the room.

"Itchy, I'm sorry about how I acted last year." Charlie apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Itchy. "That's not like you."

"Itch, I've got confessions." said Charlie. "I haven't been very nice-"

"Well, I probably knew that before you did!" said Itchy.

"Please listen to me." said Charlie calmly. "I've been in Hell before I told Squeakers goodbye and I never want to return."

"You went to Hell?" asked Itchy.

"Yes, Itch." said Charlie. "The king there locked me up in a burnt cell, they whipped my back 50 times with whips, a demon shocked me and hit me in the head with a baseball bat and then upside down over lava...that was true hell."

"You're lying!" said Itchy.

"Where did you think I went before I came back!" shouted Charlie.

"I don't know, Charlie. I don't know." said Itchy in a calm, but angry voice.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now." said Charlie. "The point is, Anne-Marie's the only reason for me to live. I love her like family...And when she dies...I want to too. I wanna live as long as her."

(MY SONG):

Charlie:

When one begins life as a gambler

They wanna do more

When one begins life as a vengeful one

They're back for your soul

But when you go through tragedy

That makes you wanna change

This is the moment when friends become family

It makes you real sad to go

And what you spent your life on before

Never matters again

You wanna be with them

And you know you can't be now

But she's the one

She's my family

I just wanna keep her safe

For she's all I have to lose

(SONG OVER)

"Charlie, are you crazy?" asked Itchy.

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm not mad." said Charlie.

"Charlie, they're the same thing." said Itchy.

"My definition of mad is crazier." said Charlie. 


	3. Visit From The Whippet

Chapter 3: Visit From The Whippet

Night.

"Charlie...You have to come back in three days..." Annabelle's voice said while Charlie slept. "Three days, Charlie..."

That woke Charlie up.

"No!" shouted Charlie angrily. "I don't wanna leave her anymore!" he shouted on two legs.

"You've gotta come back sometime, Charlie." said Annabelle.

"I promise I will when she dies." said Charlie. "Take me when you take her! But please!" he begged. "Not right now!"

"Okay, Charlie." said Annabelle. "I understand. I promise you will die together."

"Thank you!" Charlie said happily.

"You're welcome, Charlie." said Annabelle.

There's nothing to fear but time. I believe that for that's what I've come up with. It's time until what I hate is coming.

The next morning, Charlie woke up and went into the kitchen.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" asked Itchy. "You look like you haven't rested."

"Talk to ya later." said Charlie.

"Anne-Marie, will you excuse me?" asked Itchy.

"Okay, Itchy." said Anne-Marie.

Itchy and Charlie go into the living room.

"Charlie, was it Hell again?" asked Itchy.

"No." said Charlie.

"What is it?" asked Itchy.

"Fear." said Charlie.

"Fear?" asked Itchy. "Fear of what?"

"Losing her." said Charlie.

"You mean Anne-Marie?" asked Itchy.

"Yes." said Charlie.

"Why are you so scared?" asked Itchy. "Was your dream really bad?"

"It was not a dream!" shouted Charlie.

Itchy looked hot-tempered now.

"Okay, Charles! What was it!" he shouted.

"Have you ever died?" Charlie asked angrily, but calmly.

"You know very well that I haven't." said Itchy.

"You'll have your day. Whether it's Killer or not, I wouldn't be the one to do so." said Charlie.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" asked Anne-Marie from the doorway that connects from the kitchen to the stairway room.

Charlie froze and dropped Itchy.

"Nothing, Squeakers." said Charlie calmly. "We were just playing a game. It's called The Drop. You act angry and drop someone aand make sure they don't get hurt."

"Okay, Charlie." said Anne-Marie and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna calmly explain things to you." said Charlie. "Heaven's keeper spoke to me while I was asleep."

"What did he say?" asked Itchy.

"THEY want me back soon." said Charlie.

"So I'm supposing Heaven's keeper is a girl?" asked Itchy.

"Maybe you'll see some day." said Charlie.

"Since you mention it, it IS summer." said Itchy. "Season of disasters."

"I fear that." said Charlie. 


	4. Death Has No Escape

Chapter 4: Death Has No Escape

July 2, 1990.

New Orleans Science Lab.

6:55 AM.

Charlie had been thinking about what Itchy said when he said it was the season of disasters. He was studying on the computer what the weather might be like next. There weren't any readings for quite a while. The beep of a seismic reading was made but when Charlie looked, the computers began catching on fire and as Charlie began running out the door, the laboratory exploded.

A few hours later, ambulances, police cars and fire trucks rushed to the scene.

Hospital.

Day.

"He's waking up." said a doctor.

"Squeakers... I wanna stay here." said Charlie.

"Charlie?" asked Anne-Marie.

"Come here.." said Charlie.

"Charlie, are you going to be okay?" asked Anne-Marie.

"Of course I will." said Charlie. "I love ya, kiddo."

"Do you mind going out in the hall for a minute?" asked Itchy.

"I don't mind." said Anne-Marie.

"Charlie, why were you at the Science Lab?" asked Itchy. "Why at sunrise?"

"I'd like to do something without you being up and down my back for once." said Charlie.

"I hate to be doing this now, but you're careless." said Itchy. "Drinking with Carface and Killer, revenge, this... I wanna know what this is about."

"I was trying to get weather patterns and seismic readings." said Charlie.

"For what?" asked Itchy.

"If disasters were to strike, I would know whether to get out of here or not." said Charlie.

"Well, what you got was a burned arm and a hospital visit." said Itchy. "You can't run from death, Charlie. Even friends can kill you."

"Okay, Itch." said Charlie. "Please get off my case."

"Sorry, Charlie." said Itchy. "I'm going to the cafeteria for a banana. Do you want me to bring you up something to drink or something soft to eat?"

"Cherry yogurt." said Charlie.

"You got it!" said Itchy with a smile.

Anne-Marie walked back in the room.

"Charlie, please don't go anywhere." begged Anne-Marie.

"I promise I won't." said Charlie. "Itchy and I are just... having a hard friendship. Why don't you go downstairs and keep Itchy some company? I've gotta get some rest."

"Okay, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

So, Charlie closed his eyes and got to rest.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

SHORT LINES 19 & 20 ALTERNATE SCENE.

"...I would know whether to get out of here or not." said Charlie.

"So you blow up the lab!" shouted Itchy.

"The computers short-circuited." said Charlie.

"You can't escape from death..."

PROCEED TO CHAPTER 5 


	5. Havoc

Chapter 5: Havoc

July 9, 1990. One week later. Night.

Charlie had gotten out of the hospital with his burned arm wrapped. He had gotten 2nd degree burns from the accident.

He, Itchy and Anne-Marie were a few miles from home on a bridge over water. They sat with their feet over the water.

The bridge began shaking violently and a light crashed down onto the bridge's road.

"Charlie!" cried Anne-Marie.

"Oh no." said Charlie.

A blue Jeep 4x4 pickup truck with 4x4 lights that were on stopped.

"Get in!" said a guy.

So they got in.

"Tell him to drive as fast as he can!" said Charlie.

"Drive as fast as you can!" said Anne-Marie.

As soon as they got off the bridge, it collapsed all together. The truck stopped moving when it got off the bridge. It was over an earthquake. The axle had been stuck on rocks created by the earthquake. Next, the rocks lowered as the truck slid backwards.

"Get out!" shouted the man.

Charlie got out then pulled up Anne-Marie, who pulled up Itchy.

After getting on land, the truck back flipped and landed upside down in the river.

"Run!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie..." said a familiar voice...from Heaven! "...It's almost time to come home, Charlie."

Oh no! She's doing this!

A big gust of wind twirled and knocked them off their feet. A gas station was blown up and the wind turned into a fire vortice (fire tornado).

Itchy fell into the water.

"Itchy!" shouted Charlie.

Charlie held onto Anne-Marie's hand.

"I love you, Squeakers." said Charlie.

"I love you too, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"It's your time, Charlie." said the voice from Heaven.

The ground shaked Anne-Marie's hand loose and Charlie was taken by death after she hit the water. 


	6. On With The Sequel

Chapter 6: On With The Sequel

TV: In New Orleans, after the results of last night's earthquakes and fires, it is determined that there four victims: A 35-year old man named Harvey, a little girl named Anne-Marie and two dogs. Harvey is here with us to give the whole story.

A woman watched the TV as she cut tomatoes in the morning.

1996.

"Gabriel's Horn has fallen to Earth!" panicked the whippet angel.

"Annabelle, I know the streets!" said Charlie.

"What happens next?" asked Annabelle. "All Dogs Go To Heaven 2! Have a great time, audience!"

THE END

CHAPTERS 1-5

Charlie B. Barkin...Burt Reynolds

Itchy Itchiford...Dom Deluise

Anne-Marie...Judith Barsi

Annabelle...Melba Moore

CHAPTER 6

Charlie B. Barkin...Charlie Sheen

Itchy Itchiford...Dom Deluise

Annabelle...Bebe Neuwirth 


End file.
